A Gun to Love
by Midori Devi
Summary: Tsuna was no longer "No-Good", but rather the Vongola Boss. But something was missing...He had never killed anyone, nor did he even have a lover. Was he worthy of being Vongola Tenth?


I do not own or will ever own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to Amano Akira. This is will not make any profit to the writer.

A/N: This was written for a friend of mine and for everyone who just wants a fanfiction with a plot.

*****

Chapter One: Far from Cold Steel

If one was to say that life was hard, they were wrong. Life can't be hard nor could it be easy, life was what you made it. Everyone had their own path, their own goals, all depended on their beliefs, ethics and morals. Even being who you are affected your life.

A simple job title, a personality or even being a homosexual could affect your life. What if your life isn't affected by morals or personality? Could it still be hard or easy?

No matter how one looks at it, being who you are affects everything, from yourself, to your loved ones and family, even to those around you.

And that's when I cannot but help and look at myself and who I am. I'm not leader material, but I sit at the head of a large group of people. I'm a coward, who couldn't kill anyone even if it was to save myself, or someone I love. I'm a runner, I hate conflict. I'm loved and I love many, but I have no lover. I can marry the prettiest girl though there would be no happiness because I am gay.

I sacrifice my happiness for my familia. I give until I have nothing to give, all to keep them safe as they keep me safe. A familia is different and not different from a family. Sure, they mean the same thing unless you are in the Mafia. My familia is made of both my family and those who follow under my lead.

Did I want to become this person? I would be saying no if I was asked about 12 years ago when I first was thrown head deep into it. Or more like thrown body and spirit. Now with everything and with everyone, I am glad I was able to be who I am so I can try to protect those around me. I still would change a lot about myself, but that is something I am not will to do, time travel. I'll leave that to others. Life is what makes or breaks you in essence.

So now with everything that has happened I find myself being a person I would ever suspect myself of being. Though I could have been worse, a whole lot worse and not even alive. Got to love parallel futures.

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I am the 10th Boss of the Vongola familia. I have no lover and I have never killed anyone. I have many families under my control and six guardians who have taken all unnecessary choices and decisions to make sure I would not have blood nor a murder on my hands.

I am getting quite tired of these unneeded decisions. I am the Vongola Decimo, I should be protecting you from these decision.

____

This Monday was one of those days. It was on the edge of late winter, were the mornings were short and the nights were lonf but threatening to become spring. It was one of the morning were you would spend with a lover, you would lounge around in the bed or the house. Outside was beautiful, the sun shone through the clouds, threatening the snow to melt.

Inside a beautiful, yet old mansion, a young man sat at his high-ceiling window, carefully drawing the outside. He spent his peaceful Monday mornings alone, drawing whatever caught his fancy. Working quickly but efficiently with his charcoal stick, he worked the page. Lines becoming more objects or shades and tone as the picture comes into place. The branches of the trees supporting melting icicles, the ground losing it white puff snow to the brown ground,

"Beep! Beep!"

The young man jumped as- his brown eyes flitting around the room until they rested on the clock. He had about ten minutes to hide his hobby. Quickly, he made his way to his bathroom and stood at the pedestal sink, washing the charcoal off of his hands. He moved back into his bedroom and looked at the sketchbook. He was running out of page. The question was how he was going to restock the sketchbook and supplies. Sighing, he moved and hid his stuff throughout his room.

His room was quite big. Most days, he felt like it was too big just for himself. There was a huge four poster bed, covered with a charcoal gray cover and white pillows and sheets. On both sides, there were nightstands, only one containing an alarm clock. He turned about and looked around. By the high window was a liked sitting nook with two plush chairs and a small table, all looking out the window. In the middle of the window was a door that led out to a balcony, but being still winter, it wasn't all that pleasant to go out just yet. His closet was huge and filled with many types of clothes for any occasion. There was a desk parallel to the bed and closet; it held a couple of books and several papers. Quickly he walked to his des chair and grabbed the sweater and book, before flopping onto the bed. Just as he opened his book, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Good morning, Tsuna." The door opened to reveal at tall young man with black hair and a wonderful smile. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine, Yamamoto," Tsuna replied as he pulled his body off of the bed. He moved to the closet as Yamamoto gave him a quick rundown of his afternoon. There were two meeting and a dinner with one of the many Familias. He needed to quickly resolve the problems. It was becoming troublesome and annoying. He dressed quietly as he pulled information about this particular Family to his mind. Walking out of the closet, he was dressed in black dress pants, a simple black dress shirt with a sapphire tie and grabbed a blazer. Tsuna exited the room with a thank you to Yamamoto and walked to his office.

His office, like his bedroom was big. Then again he did have two of them, one for personal affairs and the other for business. He stepped into the office for business and stared around. It was simple and rectangular like. At the end was a desk with a high backed chair and several book shelves. In front of the desk, were two leather chairs and a fireplace to the right. On the left, there were again the floor to ceiling high windows and a balcony. The room felt welcoming, or at least it did until he sat down and dwelled into the deeps of business.

Sitting down, he looked at the two piles on his desk. One on the left was decisions and papers to be signed and the one on the right was two folders. The first folder contained a summary of the problems and the information that had been gathered. The second one contained the personal files of the four men he would be having a meeting with. Sighing he looked at the second file.

The Family was the small Lucchetti Familia and was one of the Vongola's Allies. They may be a small Familia but they seemed to cause a lot of trouble for him. Their current boss was a man called Emile and probably had a rap sheet that was almost as clean as Tsuna's. That was all do to his guardians. Aside from that rap sheet, everything else seemed clean. He was loyal to the Vongola Family but his rap sheet just couldn't stop bugging him. It was just way to clean for a mafia boss.

Emile's right hand man was called Calvino Asgio. He was known to be very aggressive in every way. His rap sheet had everything on it and it was put to shame on what the spies had found out. The sheet just didn't do him any justice at all. He had more crimes and deaths on his already stained hands than Yamamoto and his own left hand man. And the guy's wife…Oh god, the more little thing, she was not younger than 18 and the photos of her just showed the abuse. Tsuna could feel the flare of anger well up in him. Quickly he moved on.

Next was the left hand man Nero Dalvin and he probably seemed the most normal of the three men so far. There was a single page for his rap sheet, mostly misconduct and a streaking violation. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh so much about the streaking that his side hurt do much that he was holding on to it. It was something about him being chased out of his grandmother's house for changing. According to his grandmother, he was getting undressed in front of his bedroom window and she had chased him out, say that if he wanted to show the whole world his body, he might as well be a streaker. On the other hand, his' statement had told Tsuna about how his grandmother had barged in and began to chase him for not real reason. Slowly wiping the tears of laughter away, he focused on the last and final person.

Riccardo, Emile's one and only older brother, a very, very dangerous man. He may not have the rap sheet of Calvino but he had the reputation. This was a man you do not mess with. One would think that he did all the dirty work for his little brother, but it felt like it was otherwise. It felt like that he just did it all on his own. There was nothing petty on the sheet, everything was major, and all of it was not guilty. Tsuna shuddered as he thought differently; this man did it all and then some. Aside from that, there wasn't anything new or different from what the spies found. Intent on becoming the boss, Riccardo did all that he was needed to do and this was pulled out from his feet. Next thing he knew his little, peace loving brother was becoming the boss. They felt that his hands had too much red on them. There were other things in his file on his personality along with the others. It wasn't hard to figure out their mafia personality from their rap sheets and information.

Placing the files down, Tsuna picked up the other file containing the summary. Flipping it open he browsed through the pile of information. From what he and everyone else knew and the spies for Vongola knew was this situation may become a dire and annoying problem for many years to come. One might as well nip it in the bud before it bloom too much or too far. The Familia was a small low class family that couldn't help their desire, like all other families to grow. They way they looked for members and how they made them join were another case. It was also odd. One they didn't want Riccardo as their boss cause of how blood-thirsty he was and second, if they like the peace, why was everything so gory or bloody? It didn't make sense.

The rumors were another thing too. There were some particular rumors about their fast increase in men and weapons. It bothered Tsuna along with their dire need to get bigger. It just felt like they wanted to become bigger than what they could. The rumors were also say some interesting things about the members in general and how other Familia's men were slowly but surely making their way into the ground.

Sighing, Tsuna looked up at the clock; he had some time to get some work done before the dance of intrigue and annoyance started. He picked of the other file and sat back to do some more reading and signing.


End file.
